tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli Mills
Eli Mills was the aide to Benjamin Lockwood, and managed Lockwood's finances. In 2018, he tried to steal dozens of dinosaurs and sell them to international criminals, murdered Lockwood, and was killed by dinosaurs. He was revived as a theropod-car hybrid and started dating Claire Dearing. Biography Early Life Eli attended university, where he explored his sexuality and came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. His mother did not give an explicit show of approval, and was sometimes passive-aggressive about encouraging Eli to pursue relationships with women. This led to Eli believing that his mother did not love him entirely because of his sexuality. He began dating a man named Adam at university, from whom he unknowingly contracted HIV. When Adam discovered that he had HIV, he killed himself, leaving Eli alone with no one to turn to. He attended Adam's funeral, but was not recognized by anyone. The Lockwood Foundation Eli began working as an aide to Benjamin Lockwood, a billionaire philanthropist and one of InGen's founding members. Eli managed Lockwood's finances and the Lockwood Foundation, which used Lockwood's wealth for various philanthropic purposes. At one point, Eli suggested using the Foundation to fund AIDS research among other things. Lockwood did not know of Eli's condition or his sexuality, and dismissed AIDS as a problem that heterosexual people were not affected by. As a result, the Foundation did not put any money toward researching AIDS. It did donate to protection of the Amazon Rainforest's endangered parrot species, which led to Eli having some subconscious level of resentment toward environmentalist causes. While working as Lockwood's aide, he met Claire Dearing, who was then the Senior Asset Manager at Jurassic World. Because Lockwood was one of InGen's founding members, he was sometimes involved with the park. Eli was attracted to Claire, but did not make any moves then. In 2008, InGen's Dr. Henry Wu began working on hybrid dinosaurs such as Indominus rex. At some point, the head of InGen Security, Vic Hoskins, partnered with Eli Mills and Henry Wu to make hybrids suitable for use as military weapons. Eli used money from the Foundation to fund the project. On June 31, 2008, Lockwood's daughter Maisie died in a car accident caused by Elkay. Distraught, Lockwood used the laboratory beneath his estate to illegally clone his daughter, who was born in 2009. Eli and the estate's caretaker, Iris Carroll, were the only ones to know about the second Maisie. Eli was one of her caretakers, but he usually ignored her. Maisie would sometimes let him play dinosaurs with her, and usually had Eli play the role of a cycad, since he didn't move from his desk. Eli continued funding the Indominus project until Jurassic World closed on December 18, 2015. Hoskins died during an incident where the hybrid escaped, despite having begun plans to make smaller and more manageable versions. The Indominus also died. Henry Wu was evacuated and brought to the Lockwood estate, where he began working in the laboratory under direct supervision of Eli. The government raided Wu's lab, taking away all his DNA samples, so he requested that Eli bring him a new one. Six months after the incident at Isla Nublar, Eli sent a team of mercenaries to Isla Nublar to retrieve a sample of bone from the Indominus remains, which they successfully obtained. Three mercenaries died in the attempt, but Eli got Wu his sample. He was able to use it to engineer a new genus, the Indoraptor, in the laboratory. In 2018, it became clear that the United States government was not going to intervene and save Isla Nublar's dinosaurs from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo. Lockwood intended to illegally relocate the dinosaurs to a safe haven. Eli, however, sought to increase the Foundation's monetary reserves by selling the dinosaurs instead. He hired a mercenary named Ken Wheatley to go to the island and collect dinosaurs to be sold at an auction on the night of June 23, which would be organized and presided over by Gunnar Eversoll. Eli also needed to obtain Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor, because Wu needed her to be a mother to the next generation of Indoraptors. The prototype had survived to adulthood, but was too aggressive to be used by the military. The Auction On June 22, the US government formally announced that no action would be taken regarding Isla Nublar, so Claire was summoned to the Lockwood estate. Lockwood and Eli explained the extraction operation to her, and Eli explained the importance of obtaining Blue. In order to capture her, Eli had Claire recruit Owen Grady, Blue's former trainer and foster father. The next day, the team went to the island, Eli maintaining contact with Wheatley throughout. Maisie tried to get Eli's attention while the operation was pulling out from the island, the volcano erupting as they made a hasty retreat. Eli sent Maisie away, and she became concerned about his unusually aggressive mood. Later that afternoon, Gunnar Eversoll arrived at the estate, upset that the dinosaurs were not already there; Eli went to show him the laboratory, and Maisie followed them in. Eli showed Gunnar around the lab, and Gunnar was impressed with the Indoraptor prototype. Eli then argued with Dr. Wu about the speed at which the new generation would be created; Wu reminded him of Blue's importance in raising the next generation. Eli then found Maisie, who had accidentally discovered the Indoraptor and Eli's plot to sell the dinosaurs at the auction. Eli locked Maisie in her room to prevent Lockwood from finding out the truth. That night, however, Eli was summoned to see Lockwood; it turned out that Maisie escaped her room and warned him of Eli's plot. Lockwood commanded Eli to call off the auction and turn himself in to the authorities, but instead, Eli snapped and murdered Lockwood by smothering him to death with a pillow. He later summoned Iris to inform her that Lockwood had died, dismissing her of her duties despite her pleas to remain and care for Maisie. The dinosaurs arrived to the auction along with Claire and Owen, who had survived the ordeal on the island and stowed away on the Arcadia to escape. They were imprisoned in the lab's holding area by Wheatley's underlings. Eli considered letting Claire live because he was attracted to her, but she hit his face against the cage bars and regained his full enmity. Eli oversaw the auction as dozens of villainous rich people arrived at the estate. At the halfway point, the prototype Indoraptor was presented as a teaser of what's to come, but an over-eager Russian arms dealer offered twenty million dollars for it, and Eli persuaded Gunnar to allow bids on the prototype. Wu was angered that Eli would sell the prototype despite being warned against it, and stormed off to the lab. The auction was then interrupted by a Stygimoloch released by Owen from the basement. Eli fled the auction hall, using one of the bidders as a human shield. He found Owen, Claire, and Maisie in the halls, trying to convince them to hand Maisie over; the Indoraptor attacked and killed Eli's henchmen, forcing everyone to flee. Knowing that the hybrid's escape would mean the end of operations at the estate, Eli started evacuating the building of its staff and supplies. He attempted to leave with the Indominus bone sample, but was stopped by the remaining dinosaurs, which had been released by Maisie to save them. He was killed by a Tyrannosaurus and a Carnotaurus. TSJWFKFEW Eli was revived shortly after the incident as his body was reassembled into a combination of the dinosaurs that killed him and the nearby Chrysler Town & Country. He wandered into the nearby town (most likely Orick), where he frightened passerby and was ultimately captured by Moonwatcher and transported to the TSJWFEW version of Isla Nublar.